


Мы — были

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Strange Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Не веря — зная — но всё ж не веря.





	Мы — были

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ФБ-2014.
> 
> 1\. Я поставил бы еще в жанрах "перенедопафос", как в первой — анонимной — выкладке.  
> 2\. По моим ощущениям это все-таки рифмованная проза, а не стихотворение формата А4.

...Всё было просто, почти банально, не смерть Вселенной иль гибель мира: сигнал прервался на полуслове, потом — лишь тьма и удар в Силе, безумный вопль из тысяч глоток, беззвучный шквал и волна мрака... прошли и сгинули. Но сознанье хлестнуло ненавистью и страхом.

Штурвал качнулся. И дрогнул космос. Ты звал и плакал, но боль потери... Вопил, рыдал и срывал голос, не веря — зная — но всё ж не веря.

Пилот и снайпер, «звезда Храма»? Щенок, мальчишка и недоучка! Купаясь, нежась в лучах славы, в своей гордыне дошел до ручки! Ас не из худших, талант, в общем, считал, что можешь быстрей, выше... Собой был горд. А дошло до дела — застыл, не сумел ничего. Вовсе.

Джедай-пилот, а не страж иль консул, хранитель знаний, джедай-мастер... Приказ исполнен, но где новый? Где Храм? Где Сила? Как жить дальше?..

До белых костяшек штурвал стиснул, безумной хваткой сминая металл. Ты стал бесконечностью, волей, Силой... Казалось, эпохи спустя сигнал сознанье вернул. Как в воду с обрыва. Уйти? Остаться? Как больно, о, Сила! И лишь индикатор мигал сиротливо: мол, кислорода на час, не боле.

Джедаи, юнлинги, падаваны... Утихла боль, ты поставил целью того добиться, чтоб не забыли — засунув поглубже тоску и нервы — сберечь все крохи былых знаний, хранить надежду свою и веру, сквозь годы мрака нести память, что вы... нет, всё же, что мы — были.


End file.
